Mum's the Word
by talesmith
Summary: The Phoenix returns to ashes as the wheels of progress come to a cataclysmic halt causing Miss Fishers hair-trigger friends to spring into action to stop the wicked person who brought the big bird down, almost taking out the sun with it.


**Authors Note:_ If you can manage to fight your way through the first three paragraphs of background information, characters actually do begin to have conversation...It's a miracle, but it happens. :)_**

* * *

**Mum's The Word**

Grabbing his hat and coat Jack Robinson bellows "Come on Collins, we haven't got all day...Shake a leg man!"

"Yes sir, Coming sir!" Hugh Collins quickly responds while tripping, limping and wincing in pursuit of a very determined inspector.

_Earlier on..._

Phryne is on her way back to Australia after a gathering of the The Ninety-Nines: International Organization of Women Pilots which this year was held in Ireland. Such a perfect place to have this two-week annual event as the folks in this area are used to their famous lady aviator literally dropping in (out of the sky) onto their fields for a random chat and cuppa. So they have no problem with the occasional emergency sit down by any of the acclaimed lady's associates, attending from various places around the world, when their aeroplanes have mechanical problems. The group of women flyers are extremely appreciative for this courtesy given them, from the local folks here, as emergency landings in the states, where this event's frequently held, usually causes fear of wrong doings because "gangland" is out of control, across the pond, during this period in time. And anything out of the ordinary results in a visit by the authorities, which has tendency to put a damper on things.

Phryne's also purchased Celestia Stopes Fokker aeroplane as the previous owner is now retiring from flying. So instead of shipping the Fokker on to Australia as originally planned, Phryne's flying her back, as the Fokker's in excellent condition, checking out all go with the mechanics.

Day's earlier Phryne excitedly contacted Mac sharing her itinerary and makes arrangements to meet her at Aries Field so that she can take Mac to lunch, at the Adventuresses Club, and run her ideas for the newly acquired Fokker past her. Besides adoring Mac, her oldest friend is also one of the few people that she will generally listen to.

* * *

_Also being a big believer in planning..._

Phrynes partner in Aries Aerolines and Flying School left a few days earlier in their smaller Avro Avian (this latest model having the larger engine, steel tube fuselage and strengthened landing gear) to ready for receiving the larger Fokker, they are adding to their collection of aeroplanes.

The two out of the box women met years earlier, while both were learning to fly, becoming fast friends and later volunteering their time periodically flying supplies, medical staff, etcetera into remote areas or responding to emergency situations.

Phryne backed Bunji in this adventure as a way of supporting the 99s mission of promoting flying and because the woman is an ace when it comes to flying as well as being, recognized by international fame, one of the best mechanics in the business. Besides, Bunji has a heart as big as the universe even though she talks tough and exhibits a persona harder than a meteorite.

* * *

_Finally reaching her Aries Field destination...  
_

Phryne banks the Fokker and straightens out, leveling off, as she comes in for a long approach landing. Just as the plane hits the landing strip there's a thunderous crack and lurch forcing Phryne to focus on keeping the large planes nose up as the big bird skews around not wanting to come to a stop, as braking ability has been lost. Finally, two pulverized storage facilities and roughly eighty feet of flattened fence later Phryne wriggles out of the cockpit of the large listing plane, slides down the rapidly buckling wing and begins running as fast as she can muster...When suddenly an enormous explosion sends her airborne, landing her directly in the path of Mac and Bunji, who are approaching like greased lightning.

As the three gape at the roaring inferno that Phryne was flying just minutes before Phryne mutters "Alas, the Phoenix returns to ashes before our sorry eyes. Looks like Luna ( Gypsy Moth), purchased from a friend during an earlier case, and Avis (Avro Avian) aren't sharing a hanger with Phoenix (Fokker) after all... _Phew!...That_ was a bit close for even me and thank my lucky stars Jack's still tied up in Ballarat... So mum's the word, if you know what I mean, as we really need to down play this whole thing."

"Bunji, would you mind getting a cup of water for Phryne?"

With Bunji out of earshot Mac says "Sometimes we can be wiser in exercising better judgment or using common sense but sometimes things just happen and sugar-coating is not the answer. Jack is at risk every time he goes to work just by the very nature of his profession, Phyrne and he has side interests that he can get hurt in too. Just like you."

"Mac, I realize and accept that because that is Jack, but it doesn't mean that I like it. I also know that he feels pretty much the same about me now too, since you have helped him with his anxiety over me being harmed in the things that I do. However, I can't help but soften things when I can and I'm sure he does that for me as well."

"Well, you sound hard-headed as ever and seem to not be in shock or concussed so let's get you checked out" grumps Mac, as she has this tendency to get prickly in a heartbeat. "In case you haven't noticed there's red stuff spilling from your head and your left shoulder is very much out of alignment with your right."

"Ouch Mac, don't push so damn hard"

"Stop being such a baby. I'm being as gentle as I can. Besides, you were too engrossed in what was happening to even realize that you were hurt until I pointed it out to you."

"Bunji, come over here and put your hands above mine and hold Phrynes arm and shoulder just like I am, and be gentle about it!" Mac then pulls out and wads up her clean hankie and presses it to her friends forehead and ties that in place with her favorite polka dot ascot, that she whips from around her neck. She then pulls off everyone's belts and quickly trusses up Phrynes shoulder and arm.

"There now, that should help ease the discomfort and bleeding until I can tend to you properly. You two try to stay out of trouble while I go fetch my motorcar"

Phryne doesn't even look at Bunji and sighs "You should have seen her in action during the Great War. She's so unnerving, when in full doctor mode, that I've seen field marshals try to run away from her. A sight to behold. I should have nicknamed her Boo instead of Mac"

"She's definitely one spooky woman but I bet when you scrape through that steely veneer of hers you'll find she's all marzipan inside."

"Well, you should know Bunji."

Bunji blurts "Hey, I just call it like I see It Phryne" totally missing Phryne's point.

"I'd rather Mr. Butler, Dot and Jane not hear about this over the telephone so would you please stop by the house and let them know there has been a slight accident, but I am quite fine, and Mac will be bringing me home a little later? I'd wait to tell them myself, when I get home, but with my luck word will get to them beforehand. Oh, and if Jack calls I don't want one iota spilled to him or Hugh. Mum's the word.

"Consider it done, Sunshine."

* * *

Mac rolls up in her prized British racing green two-seater Bently and gets Phryne tucked safely inside, and off they go ..._Whoosh!_

"Well I guess you're not going to be collecting me from Aries Field any more."

"Don't be silly. I'll admit that little episode didn't do much good for ones nerves, However you can thank your lucky stars _once_ _again_ that I, your doctor and wiser older friend, am here to put Humpty Dumpty girl back together_ again._ Besides, you don't get to ride in my old Bently enough and I have you know not just anybody can get away with wearing my favorite ascot...So be careful and try not to bleed all over it"

"No problem Mac...I think I'm running a quart low at this point."

"Bunji said she doesn't know how you managed to keep that nose heavy Fokker from flipping over. You do realize you could have been squished like a bug."

"What kind of bug?"

Mac, lacking the energy for an eye roll gently massages her temple instead as she marvels at how her little friends mind works. Nevertheless, she decides to play and says " Well, little pest that you are, I would have to say a gnat... Yes, a no-see-um."

"Mac, you've told me many times that I can't be trusted to stay in any given spot for any given length of time... So now...My now you see me, now you don't behavior seems to work... In a no-see-um kind of way... Wouldn't you say?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat...Mac continues to motor her quick-witted friend to hospital..._Whoosh!_

* * *

_Sometime later as Mac is working on Phryne, Bunji gets permission to join them so that she can share her recent chain of events..._

"Gidday Sunshine. I delivered your message as calmly and uneventful as possible, to the Fisher household, and Mr. Butler asked me to tell you the inspector rang earlier in the day informing him that he was on his way home."

"Drat it all! I've got some explaining to do girls...Jack knows. Surely I can come up with some explanation to tone this mishap down, by the time he gets home."

"Keep your chin up... A stiff upper lip... Or better yet hide" advises Bunji. "However, for the record, and in your defense, it didn't take me long to discover the landing gear on the Fokker was tampered with, once I found the wheels. I got in touch with Celestia, who's still in Ireland by the way. She was ready to catch a ride back to the states with that American aviator...whats her name. I told her to stay put because she had mentioned a series of near accidents she's had over the past couple months...motorcars, stairs and the like. She has suspicions over her hubby having a hand in it. Even the police are watching him but he's a shifty character. Since he's in Chicago he had to have hired someone from somewhere to pull this caper and of course it was performed during the time frame after the inspection and you're taking off. As long as she stays put this should keep her safe enough for now."

"She told me she was giving up flying but I knew nothing about the accidents, Bunji."

"Well, we had a real nice chat over drinks and dinner the evening before I left when she mentioned what I just shared with you and it seems she's also getting a divorce from the blighter too Phryne. Anyway, I filled the boys in (Cec and Bert) and of course they are hotter than a couple of hell hornets over what happened to you. So they immediately made a few calls resulting in sending a cable composed of some code or mysterious metaphoric language, obviously something they had to explain to me, pulling in a favor or two from some guys they know in the 'Windy City'. I think that pair have connections all over the planet."

"Mac always said if there were men on the moon Bert and Cec would have a contact there too... Didn't you old thing?"

"Phryne, between their dock connections and war comrades they probably have contacts from here to eternity. Now then my friend, lend me your ears... I'm not used to working on little eels, so stop wriggling around and just try to listen. You know as well as I do that you can't talk without flapping your arms, or arm in this case and bobbing your head about or wiggling something. If I made you sit on your hands you wouldn't be able to say a word. You'd be...let's see... mum...Yes mum's the word.

Bunji, desperately fighting a case of the giggles over Phryne pouting continues in her best gangster speak "Anyway seems these contacts of Bert and Cec's immediately jumped right on their request... posing as some crime syndicate goons who were about ready to measure Brent, Celestias hubby, for some cement shoes for causing distress to an acquaintance of the boss. The acquaintance being the Honorable Phryne Fisher of course, who almost was toast when a certain Fokker mysteriously lost its very much-needed wheels while trying to land. To make a long story short, when the boys contacts leaned on him, Brent caved like a house of cards in a zephyr. Talk about singing, the man sang like a giant canary. He fessed up to all sorts of stuff the police have tried to get out of him for months. Plus some... embezzlement, attempted murders, tampering and such. He even has a huge insurance policy on the wifey. Voila! Your open and shut textbook case. But in this tale I unfold, it's an example of dull as dirt being exciting in an odd sort of way. Needless to say he's going to be looking at bars and stripes for a long time. The creep should be thankful the boys pals talked to him, in lieu of them, or me thinks he would really be wearing cement shoes... being fish food for Pisces...at the bottom of Lake Michigan."

"Obviously the Fokker accident was meant for Celestia, on her return flight home, but you got in the way when you decided to buy it right away. She says things are happening so fast her head can't spin fast enough to keep up and I pointed out _things happen,_ with supersonic speed, when Phryne Fishers friends get involved. Never forget Phryne, your friends are lovingly invested in the sun and committed to making sure she shines brightly, however, we also have reputations that we must keep up just like her grumpiness over there (they might have missed the ghost of a grin but the twinkle in Macs eyes is definitely there). "Now I need to go and catch up with the grapevine over your feat of keeping that nose heavy bus of a Fokker from flipping over. My guess is your more notorious than you already are old thing.

Bunji marches up to Phryne and gently punches her on the chin saying "Way to go Sunshine. Even though you have a tendency to fly by the seat of your pants I always said your light hand on the stick, quick head and galvanized nerves would make you an outstanding flier. I'm proud to be your friend and partner old bean."

"I might point out _silent_ partner at the moment" chortles Mac as she returns Bunjis belt, grinningly thanking her for her support. Bunji exits the room proclaiming 'All's Well That Ends Well'... We may have lost the Phoenix but we still have our Sunshine."

* * *

Mac has finished giving Phryne a check up, hearing about the "Windy City Caper", putting eight tiny stitches in Phrynes forehead ,wrapping her damaged collarbone, debating the pros and cons of a sling over a strap resulting in finally managing to get her wee charge into a sling (makes a better hidey hole for her gun and gizmos) when... Jane bursts through the office door shouting "Mum, I couldn't wait any longer. I've been so worried about you", while giving Phryne the quick look over as she carefully places her little arms around Mum's middle and gently hugs her as though she might break.

You could have heard a pin drop….. Phryne and Jane have grown into a warm and affectionate adult child relationship but mum is definitely a new word in their vocabulary. Mac isn't sure who is more gobsmacked so she carefully wraps them both in her famous MacMillan squeeze, buying some time for her two favorite gals to let this long-awaited word to sink in.

"Much Ado About Nothing"... "Just a bit of a bumpy landing darling, but I'm fine" manages to leap over the massive lump in Phrynes throat, sounding an octave lower than her usual soft alto voice.

Mac suggests that Jane go find Mr. Butler and have him bring the Hispano around to the back entrance, by her office, while she finishes up with mum (Keeping things moving along naturally as though Jane's mum utterance, still resounding around the Cosmos, is nothing new.)

"Mac, even I didn't realize how desperately I've wanted to hear that word."

"I know that it's not been easy old thing but you managed to let Jane come round on her own."

Watery eyed and smiling Phryne lilts "Mum, I quite like the sound of that"

"From the look on Jane's face, I have a feeling that she's been wanting to say that word as much as you've longed to hear it Phryne."

"I had no idea my daughter would speak such a beautiful word today, when after the accident I said 'Mums the word."'

"Yes, mum has definitely been the word of the day Phryne and I doubt even Mr. Shakespeare knew how double-edged 'Seal up your lips and give no words but mum' could be. Somehow or other, today it just seems so befitting."

_**Gypsy Moth, Avro Avian and Fokker all aeroplanes popular at this time.**_

_**Luna, Avis and Phoenix are Phrynes names for her aeroplanes**_

_**Windy City is a nickname for Chicago, Illinois, USA.**_

_**The Ninety Nines: International Organization of Women Pilots established 1929 by ninety-nine women for the mutual support and advancement of women pilots.**_


End file.
